


For Families Alike, Only One May Break

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: A new AU, Flirting, I just made it up., More characters...maybe?, Sacrificetale, The Big Show Stopper, Underfell- Freeform, Underlust- Freeform... I think?, Underswap-Freeform, bad language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans ran from Grillby's, tears streaming down his skull. He couldn't lose him this time. Not again, not when the human had been so good until Snowdin. He wouldn't. Let. Them! KiLl! PAPYRUS!</p><p> </p><p>Reading the notes is recommended to get the jist of what is about to happen. Please read them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, so I was going to bed last night and this popped into my head. I call this first Timeline Sacrificetale. Yes it is spelt wrong in the tags because I cannot spell Sacrifice to save my life. I have used spell check so much. Anyway, um it's mainly a Genocide universe where the unfightable characters in the Pacifist/Neutral routes throw themselves in front of the one meant to die and dust for them. Frisk for Toriel, Sans for Papyrus, Grillby for Muffet, Alphys for Undyne, and Flowey for Asgore. In the Pacifist route basically the sacrifices end up being disowned or forgotten- i.e. Alphys never getting Undyne, Sans watching Papyrus turn away and leave him for good. Let's jump into this now shall we?

Sans woke up with tears in his sockets. He knew Papyrus was having his fight with the human, but didn't know if they'd kill him or not. 

"Put it on my tab Grillbz, I gotta go help my bro." Sans half yelled half sobbed getting up from his stool. 

" _Sans, wait. Papyrus will be fine. It is only a human."_ Grillby called to the skeleton running out the door. 

"No Grillbz, they're a **murderer.** " Sans justified, turning on his long time friend. Tears continued to slip down his skull, but now sans didn't care. He would **never** care about tears if it meant losing his only family. **Especially** his brother. 

Sans ran from Grillby's, tears streaming down his skull. He couldn't lose him this time. Not again, not when the human had been so good until Snowdin. He wouldn't. Let. Them! Kill! **PAPYRUS!**

"Pap!" He yelled as the human cut his cheek bone. Chara looked at him with a smile and lifted her knife high above the skeleton's chest. Sans ran and hugged his brother taking the full blow through his spine. He felt the pain and his blood began to bleed through his hoodie. 

"SANS! NO, NO! SANS, DON'T DIE! BROTHER, NO!" Papyrus yelled clutching Sans's spine and trying to straighten it. Sans shook his head and shrugged off his hoodie. 

"P-pap, you need to take my hoodie and run. Go tell U-undyne, get h-help and stay away from the h-human, alright? I don't want t-them- gah- hurting you." Sans began to feel the pain overwhelming him. He couldn't dust yet. Not until he was sure Papyrus was safe with the Royal Guard. 

"B-BROTHER NO!" Papyrus sobbed. Of course he wouldn't leave his brother dying here, "H-HELP! SOMEONE HELP! SANS IS DUSTING! A H-HUMAN ATTACKED HIM! HELP!" 

People began to come out of their houses hearing Papyrus's wails. Children were brought back in with their mother's as several armed men ran over to help the brothers. Sans could only lift his head a bit to meet Papyrus's sockets. Both had tears in their sockets. Sans gave him a shaky smile and felt himself begin to dust. 

"P-pap... Y...ou... n-n...need to... run." Sans gasped as he felt the knife fly into the back of his skull. He dusted fully and Papyrus fell to his knees holding Sans's hoodie. 

"SANS! NO!" He sobbed. 

"Papyrus, listen to your brother. He told you to run." A monster called to him. Papyrus nodded half heartedly and gathered his strength to stand up and run to Waterfall. 

The human was close on his tracks, they threw several blades at him, but Papyrus dodged them easily. He couldn't bother with them, Papyrus's HP was full, but Sans had lost all of his in one blow. He only remembered what Sans had told him. _Run. Stay away from the human and run._ It played through his head as he saw his brother dusting over and over. He didn't even see the Royal Guard, Captain Undyne coming his way through tears and knocked straight into her. 

"Woah there, Papyrus!" She smiled, it dropped as she saw the skeleton's face, "Paps, what's wrong. Why's Sans's hoodie bloody. Why do you have dust on you. **Where's Sans?**

"H-HUMAN... KILLER... DUST." Papyrus didn't have to say anything more. He was embraced by the guard and given 'orders' to let it all out. He did. Papyrus sobbed onto Undyne's shoulder pads. She held him close and watched as the human ran up and was stopped by several white bone protruding from the ground. Orange magic wasn't holding them, it was... blue magic? Sans's magic. 

"B-but I thought... I... _Sans_?" Chara stuttered looking past the two. Undyne turned and saw him. 

Sans was standing on the outside of a white portal. A blistering white, almost colorful. He stood in his white long sleeve turtleneck and blue hoodie...? His left eye was glowing a brilliant blue and his face only showed a frown and concentration. 

"Done trying to kill people kiddo, or do I need to turn you blue?" He called. Chara only nodded and dropped their knife, "And the back up kid." 

"How do you know about my... ugh, whatever." Chara sighed dropping the second knife. 

"Good. Now you three should come in. We got some people you need to meet, and a few who need your help." Sans smiled dropping the bone attack. 

"BROTHER! HOW DID YOU GET YOUR HOODIE AND HOW IS IT NOT BLOODY? I THOUGHT YOU DUSTED IN SNOWDIN!" Papyrus yelled gleefully hugging his brother. 

"I did." He croaked, "Well not me, your brother. I'm from a different timeline, the Prime timeline if you will. Come in and I'll introduce you to the others." 

Papyrus pulled back and followed him. Undyne and Chara followed suit and soon found two versions of Sans, Papyrus, and the human sitting on whiter than white chairs. One Sans wore a black hoodie with a furry hood. He had a golden tooth and his core was forever glowing red. His black shorts had a golden stripe down the side of each leg, much like Sans's white stripped shorts, and had on black laced sneakers. The Papyrus had on black armor with sharp pointed shoulder pads. His gloves were long and ragged, still red like the current Papyrus's, but dust covered. He wore black pants that showed off his hip bones with a red belt to hold them in place. His scarf was just as ragged as his gloves and his boots were worn down and dust covered as well, this doppleganger also had a crack through his left eye socket. 

The Papyrus that Sans walked over to looked just like Papyrus but happier and the human that accompanied the two was smiling. Then there was a third group who looked nothing like the others. In fact they seemed to be exact opposites of the 'Prime' group. the Papyrus wore an orange hoodie and green shorts. He had on a lazy grin and held a cigarette in between his teeth. His orange sneakers rested on the ground as he brought up a hand to wave at the three. The Sans was different. He hid behind his brother, obviously shy. He hand on a blue scarf and a blue t-shirt. He wore shoulder pads and a chest plate over it. He wore dark blue jeans and light blue boots. 

The humans were all different. Each one smiled at the arrivers, unlike Chara did. The one by the Red brothers wore a black sweater with two red stripes. Their hair was messed up, and unbrushed. They wore black pants and red shoes as well, but held a flower on their arm. He looked friendly. The child by the opposites had red eyes, which was a surpriser. They wore a green sweater with one yellow stripe as well as brown pants and boots. Their hair was neatly brushed and the child wore a golden locket around their neck. The child by the classics looked like Chara, but smiling and nicer. 

"Meet my friends. Those two Red brothers are Fell and Red. The Swaps are Stretch and Blue. This is P-Prime I'm S-Prime. The humans are Frisk-F, Chara-S, and F-Prime. You're the only Undyne. Pap we'll call you... I dunno yet and human, how 'bout Chara-K?" S-Prime explained gesturing to everyone. 

"WHY NOT PAP-K?" Fell spoke up. S-Prime looked to the much taller skeleton and nodded. 

"Alright, Pap-K it is. Welcome to the Void; the space between everything." S-Prime smiled as the portal closed, "Be in for some adventure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now I know where this is going. Thanks Scooby Doo and my weird imagination for giving me SOME plot. Um, so comments can help with the uh, chapter progression and length, like suggestions or Au's to add in, or even just criticism or fixing grammar errors. I do read and reply to every comment I get, since I don't expect as many as I've seen on other works, and hope to see a few. Alrighty, that's it! Bye bye!


	2. Even As The Sun, It Sets, The Rain May Still Pour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pap-K is overwhelmed by the sights of everyone. P-Prime is obviously a friend as he continuously smiles at the greving skeleton, Stretch too, but the others seem either to hostile or too afraid to interact. The humans seem to have something to say, a backstory to the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm trying to start writing longer chapters. That means that I'll add more detail to everyone's word, or I'll combine two short chapters. Still have NO idea for a plot, but well -shrugs- I'm thinking of an ultimate persuasive team or something. I have no idea, I just watched Scooby Doo or something and that's on my mind... My mind wanders a lot- let's get to the chapter!

Pap-K only stared at the others. Yes they looked friendly, but they all had their brothers. Papyrus only had Undyne and his brother's murderer. This would definitely go down well. Undyne placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, saying something. Pap didn't listen, he was too busy watching the small one, Blue, whisper to his brother. Stretch nodded and got up to talk with the Red brothers. Fell was swift to attempt a slap to the smaller, but was stopped by Frisk-F. Red snickered and nodded whispering to the three pacifist-seeming humans. 

"Ugh, what are you all hiding from us? Is there some _big secret you can't tell us_?" Chara-K sneered. The others only nodded and went back to talking amongst themselves. 

"They do that, they've all known each other prior to when they were collected." S-Prime smiled to Pap. He jumped, but relaxed quickly. 

"WHY LEAVE EVERYONE OUT OF A CONVERSATION? THAT HARDLY SEEMS FAIR AT ALL." Pap-K frowned. S only shrugged and walked back to P-Prime. The two began chatting on their own. 

"I'm gonna see what they're saying. I'm a human, they have to--" 

"Hey Chara-K. Come over!" Frisk-F called waving the human over. They followed and began laughing when they heard what they were planning. 

"Oh I am **totally** in! This is gonna be great!" They laughed wiping away non-existent tears. 

Slowly the humans turned with silly smiles on their faces. Chara-K had on her scary black goop smile. Chara-S had on a sweet, but mischievous smile. F-Prime looked gleeful and crossed their eyes, and Frisk-F's face was just screwed up and a fake scowl. Undyne was wheezing with laughter, but the three skeletons left out were silent with confusion. Slowly Red walked forward, dragging Blue along. It took Pap-K a moment to realize just how young, or at least shy, Blue must be. He stood next to the human's clutching Red's shoulder-bone to hide behind. It looked like he had on tooth missing, which was a bit weird as the others looked fully grown. 

"Get off me bitch." Red scolded. Blue let go and tried to run back to his brother, only to be stopped by red magic holding him in place, "Explain first. Be a baby later." 

"Uh...um, t-the humansth want t-to, exthplain a bit about the timelinesth they came from." Blue murmured. Well, definitely close to a baby-bones with that little lispish thing Sans had gone through when he was around eight until he was ten. Stretch only smiled and opened his arms to hold his brother. Since when was Papyrus the older brother... opposites, right. Red rolled his eyes as the other darted away and continued on his own. 

"So pretty much, these little bitches and twerps are gonna explain where all of us are from. Take the stage, humans." Red snickered. 

"Red watch your language." Frisk-F scolded. All they got was a tired eye roll as Red waved for them to begin, "Ahem, well. I am Frisk-F. The F stands for Fell, as in Underfell where me, Fell, and Red come from. In that timeline the 'Kill or Be Killed' rule is taken a little... over the edge. Everyone used to be nice, but over time became corrupted after humans killed Chara and asriel, King Asgore's children. Around the beginning of the corruption the other humans fell. Many of them listened to Asriel, who had turned into a flower, and began to kill. Those six children... never made it past Queen Toriel. When I fell, I didn't want to kill others. Asriel looked ready to die and I was given a choice then and there on whether or not I should kill him." F took a moment to hug the flower before continuing, "I chose not to, obviously. Instead I went through Underfell using my determination to be kind to monsters and not kill them. I was the first human in one hundred years to step foot out of the ruins. And then Sans killed me with his buzzer. I reset and _avoided_ shaking his hand at the beginning and the three of us made our way through the Underground. His brother was bent on killing me, but Sans told him that he was gonna bring me to Asgore himself to kill me, and we got through the entire Underground like that. Sans was eventually deemed a traitor to monster kind and we had to rush it a bit. We made it to Asgore and I allowed him to use my soul to let monsters to the surface. Sans had other plans, and disintegrated the other six souls so now I live with them and Asriel in Snowdin. Prime, you're up!" 

Frisk-F smiled at their story and giggled when Sans got hit on the skull once again for trapping monsters underground. Chara-K smiled as well knowing that a smiley-trash bag was getting what he deserved. 

'I cannot speak, so instead I must sign.' F-Prime signed. Everyone understood them easily, sign language was a second language to the skeletons. That's all they remembered being taught from their pasts, other than the... disturbing parts in the Lab. 'I fell many years ago into Undertale. That is what Prime means to us, Classic. I too, didn't want to kill, but was not given the option o kill Asriel at the beginning. Instead, Toriel saved me from him killing me! I left the Ruins after proving to Toriel I was ready, sadly I slayed her in the process and started a Neutral run. I was afraid from what Asriel had told me and... knew that I might have to kill to survive. Sans noticed I may be dangerous and gave me various warnings as I neared my fight with Papyrus. All Papyrus would do was assure me I had no reason to kill. I thought I did, to avenge the human souls, but he offered me Mercy and I accepted. I ended up moving through the rest of the Underground kill-free, and when it came to talking with Sans... he wasn't unhappy. I had no reason to fight him, so he let me go to Asgore without a scratch. I went to him and he destroyed my choice of Mercy. I ended up having to kill him. When I came to the Flowey fight, I... I spared him, but the six human souls disappeared. I decided to stay Underground to prevent anything from getting bad while Undyne became Queen. I felt terrible, but after explaining it all to Sans, he simply offered I come to live with him and Papyrus. I live there now, to this day.' Prime was not smiling like F had, but instead was crying at being so merciless. S patted their back and motioned for Chara-S to begin. 

"Well, I'm Chara-S. The S stands for Swap! I am from Underswap Bitty bones... kinda. Stretch is technically an adult, but Blue is still only nine. Oh Stretch is eighteen by the way. I've gone through Underswap plenty of times, but the Bitty Bones version just... broke my heart. Stretch is way more over protective of his brother and Sans is completely shy! He doesn't even wanna be in the Royal Guard yet! Um, but I got through the Ruins pretty easily. King Asgore saved me from Temmie the Tem who just turned out to be Temmie the Shop Keeper. Uh, I didn't kill anyone, Asgore saved me from Queen Toriel, and then I went to live with Stretch and help him... take care of Sans!" Chara-S smiled and pointed to Chara-K. They were frowning at the lack of killing, but smiled when it came time to tell their tale. 

"Eheh. Well, I am Chara-K. I think the K stands for killer, but my timeline is actually called Sacraficetale. I am the first fallen human, but Asriel already died for his father by eating too many poisonous butter cups... _the stupid kid. I don't getta kill 'im. _Um, anyway. Frisk's soul was residing inside of me, but I was ready to kill him. Toriel jumped in front of him to die herself. She definitely deserved it. Since Flowey can't run I decided to leave him be, probably how Sans found Papyrus before I killed him. Basically I went through Snowdin forest and Sans didn't show up like he was supposed to. I kept walking and Papyrus did show up. I took that as my chance and brought him into fight. Sans seemed to have been warned and came running in to save Papyrus. Sad thing, he took the full minus ten blow. That sure killed him! Anyway, he told Papyrus to run and he got away for a bit. I shut him up with a good knife to the skull kinda thing and Sans dusted in Papyrus's arms. Now we're here!~" K explained laughing maniacally at the end when Undyne moved to kill them.__

 _ _"No one can die here Undyne." S called looking disturbed as he thought of how his alternate brother must have felt still covered in Sans's dust.__

 _ _

"Too bad. I can at least put this runt into a coma." Undyne grunted sending a spear into K's head. It worked, the human fell to the ground in a comatose state and was quickly put elsewhere in the void for obvious reasons. 

"ERM, S-PRIME. HOW DO YOU EXACTLY HAVE ACCESS TO THE VOID?" Pap-K asked. S's sockets went black and an Error code shot over him briefly, though no one noticed. 

"U-um... I just do, alright? My machine got to working. Alright? Good, now let's move on to the big problem here. Intruders in timelines are stealing several objects of sentiment and causing everyone to turn on one another. You'll split into teams and venture through each line to correct the wrongs and find the intruder. Stop them at all costs, timelines can't die at the hand of these intruders. Good luck everyone. You will be sorted as you are dropped in." S-Prime explained as portals beneath everyone opened. 

Pap-K looked around his group. Red, Blue, and Chara-S were all near him. He was the only Papyrus and the others didn't want to be in charge. This was going to be fun to be able to save an entire timeline from destruction. Red and Chara immediately began to blush when they saw a monster walk by. Blue's eyes were promptly covered and Pap starred feeling extreamly uncomfortable. That monster looked like a stripper!

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about it and... yes. Enter Underlust. Underlust by @nsfwshamecave at Tumblr.


	3. Drinks, Flirty Weirdos, and Overall Uncomfortableness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Papyrus has been left with a human pacifist child, a nine-year-old, and a b$%$#. All they know is that this world is NOT child friendly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING- Drinking, Attempted Soul Touching (very briefly described).

Pap-k only stared as several stripper looking people walked down the street. Chara had simply given up on hiding Blue from this world, but the kid really didn't seem to care. He didn't seem to understand it at all. A third monster came walking down the street and human as well as skeleton stared at the two Papyruses looking from one to the other continuously. One looked just... ready to use the next person he found while the others jaw was dropped. The other Papyrus very clearly had his ribs showing from below a leather jacket-ish thing. He had on a pink leotard with a heart belt holding it in place. The leotard was pulled over black tights that fell into a pair of yellow boots. The skeleton behind him was worse. he wore a black crop top that showed off his spine with a blue heart in the middle. He had on black skinny jeans. He had black fingerless gloves and wore blue boots. They took one look at the group and smiled. 

"Well, hey there skeletons~ Name's se-" He was cut off by Chara shoving a hand over his teeth and pointing to the baby bones skeleton. He nodded and changed what he was about to say, "Name's Daddy. This here's my bro Pap, uhm, hm... er... let's just call him... Prince. Like Metta calls him." Daddy winked at his brother and threw a smile at Chara. They only looked away and Went to take Blue's hand. 

"Chara, where's Papy?" Pap-K heard him mutter from behind the human. 

"Hello, Blue. I know I may not be your Papyrus, but I want you to know that you are safe here with us, alright? Nothing bad will happen." Papyrus 'whispered' kneeling down to the small skeleton. All he did was hug Pap and begin to cry softly into his scarf. 

Papyrus was glad that Blue was starting to trust him, Red seemed glad too. It might've just been that Papyrus seemed like a beacon of safety, but it did mean- hopefully- that the little one would start talking a bit more. Chara on the other hand, was pulled into a fight by Daddy and had just sunk down to her knees. Smiling, he attempted once again to touch her soul, but was stopped by a very small blue bone popping into his arm. Daddy yelped and the fight ended. 

"That... was... unexpected." Chara breathed. Daddy laughed, but Prince frowned at his brother. 

"BROTHER DO YOU EVEN WANT TO BE IN THE... YOU KNOW WHAT?" Prince asked looking over to Blue as he spoke. 

"Nope, I just like doing my job.~" Daddy laughed, "You're the one who wants to be in the Royal Harem bro. Eep, oops." 

Blue tilted his head and looked over to Red. His eye was glowing a furious red, his magic licking at his skull like flames to a fire. A large skull summoned behind him, but quickly dispersed when Blue tugged on his sleeve. 

"Uh... yeah Blue?" 

"W-what's a 'harem'?" Blue asked innocently. This only made Daddy brase for any incoming impact from a blaster, although the human was still in front of him. 

"When you're bigger, 'kay? Go stand with Papyrus and cover your eyes. No peeking." Red instructed motioning for Pap-K to put hands over the little one's ear-holes. Nodding Papyrus walked to the youngest of the group and knelt down as Blue quickly embraced him seemingly terrified. 

"I NEED TO COVER YOUR EAR HOLES YOUNG ONE. IS THAT ALRIGHT?" Pap asked the younger. The skeleton only nodded into his scarf and felt the hands placed on the sides of his skull. 

"Okay, now. Chara time to shift positions." Red laughed picking the human up and setting them down with the others, "Now you **bitches** are gonna have a **BAD TIME** for scaring my friends and nearly breaking the innocence of a _baby bones_ " Red scolded as he brought his magic up. Blue seemed to remember something and ran from Papyrus's grip to talk to the others. 

"Exthusthe me. Have you lostht anything sen- senta- sthenteementol?" Blue asked not noticing bones stopping inches from hitting his skull. 

"Uh, yeah kid. We have. I lost my vest, but I think I know who took it." Daddy smiled kneeling down to Sans and glaring at his brother. 

"I TOLD YOU I DID NOT STEAL IT BROTHER! WHY DO YOU THINK SO LOW OF ME?" Prince cried out looking to the cavern ceiling. 

"Because you are the only one who **F-ing knows where I keep it!** " Daddy retorted standing up and accidentally hitting Blue to the ground. 

"Oh now you've done it buddies." Red snapped loading magic. 

"Red he's fine. Let them have their moment. I'll go get Blue." Chara stepped in. As they went to retrieve their friend they tripped over a dent in the snow. Digging down they found something weird. 

"WHAT DID YOU FIND HUMAN?" Pap-K asked walking over. 

"An... Error script? Weird..." Chara questioned before getting up to retrieve her friend. Blue was already on his feet though and tugging at Daddy's crop-top. 

"Uh, Daddy? We can help you find you Sthweter vestht thingy. We're looking for weird sthuff in timelinesth to help a fwiend." Blue smilled when Daddy finally turned to him. 

"What can a human, a baby bones, a hot head, and some moppy dust covered version of my brother possibly do to help full on timelines?" Daddy asked looking down to the smiling skeleton. 

"Uhm, I dunno. My fwiend Prime sthaid we needed to find sthpecthial sthuff from each timeline we go to. He sthaid it'll help with histh creation of the big 'Sthow Sthopper'." Blue explained. None of the others had ever heard that part of the plan, and didn't like the sound of it either. 

"Who told'a that, Blue?" Red asked walking over to the skeletons. 

"Sth-Prime." 

"Why didn't he tell us?" Chara questioned. 

"I thought he did." Blue responded beginning to sound confused, "He sthaid he'd tell everyone and I don't need to tell them mysthelf." 

"Well we have an intel gatherer. Looks like Blue knows how to get people to trust him." Pap-K smiled. The others nodded to him, but Blue still looked confused. 

"Well, why don't we bring y'all on a little tour of Snowdin Town? Follow me, Grillby's Pub is the best joint in the entire Underground!" Daddy smiled trudging off. Blue was quick to follow him, and the others ran to catch up. Prince was already far ahead, going into the pub himself. 

Walking in, the others dropped their jaws, except Blue who once again looked confused, at the sight. Everyone in the pub was dressed extreamly scandalous, if they WERE dressed. In the very middle of the bar was a small stage with a long pole coming from the ceiling. Prince was already on it and spinning around as G was thrown on stage for him. 

"I wanna try!" Blue called out trying to run over. He was quickly stopped by running into Red's arm. 

"Nope, you're too little." Red hollered over the noise. He knew the song playing, and when he would have to cover Blue's ear holes. Chara seemed disturbed by it all, especially when Daddy walked over to the bar stools and gestured for the others to come sit. The bartender gave a confused look at Blue and quickly gave him some 'Juice'. 

"Thank you misther!" Blue smiled as he took a sip. He immediately looked at the drink and pushed it away, "Yuck. It'sth all bitter. Oh, I'm s-sthorry misther. It'sth not your fault!" 

Grilby snickered under his breath and handed the same 'Juice' to the others before pouring a glass of milk for Blue. This the skeleton smiled at and gulped down. Grillby showed a small vial to Daddy and the two began laughing as Blue started spinning around in his chair from the alcohol kicking in. 

"Bitch! He's nine!" Red yelled smacking Grillby. The bartender only laughed harder and turned away to serve other patrons. Daddy looked at Red with a devilish smirk. 

"Aww, let the kid have some fun." 

"He's underage!" Chara yelled pushing their own drink away. 

"Five-year-olds drink here. He's way overage in this universe sweet pea." Daddy laughed. 

"THAT IS TERRIBLE!" Pap exclaimed catching Blue before he toppled out of his chair. 

"You want intel, Grillby;s the guy who has it all. This little guy's supposed to get on his trusting side, he's practically almost there with how gullible he is." Daddy explained turning to watch his brother leave the pole for another monster. 

"GRILLBY ALREADY SHOT THE KID? I WANTED TO SEE, WHY DID YOU NOT CALL ME OVER BROTHER?" Prince yelled taking a seat on the other side of Daddy. 

"Uh, because me and grillbz were laughing to hard? This kid can't even take one shot! I wonder what his HP is?" Daddy laughed contemplating over using his magic to check or not. Red glowered at the brothers, before turning to lift Blue from his chair and give him a glass of Non-alcohol infused water. 

"One you bozos!" Chara yelled at them. Daddy and Prince stopped laughing and the entire bar went silent. Even the dogs looked up from their game of spin the bottle to see who had one HP. 

"Not a good thing to yell in a bar full of... sluts." Daddy whispered getting up to help Blue walk out of the bar. The skeleton stumbled a lot just trying to get out of the chair before he was just lifted up and the group left. Grillby followed them out and handed Red a pill. 

" _Give this to him when he gets his headache. If I had known I would not have put that much into his drink. Come back anytime to chat._ " Grillby apologized, before running back in to stop a bar fight. 

"How does he...?" Red trailed off as Blue began to moan on the ground clutching his skull. He quickly shoved the pill into the skeletons jaw and layed him down to help him swallow. When he did the little guy was back to himself within the hour. 

"So, when can we talk to that nice bartender?" Blue asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the Underage warning came into effect. This chapter was kinda fun and terrifying to write. I don't like putting in bad words, but it helps with Underlust. Uhm, ya I think that covers it. Comments are appreciated just for a few ideas, but I FINALLY figured out the plot. Yay!


	4. Even One As Young, May Not be so Blissful as an Infant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue leaves to talk with Grillby and some of everyone's past with a father is revealed. No one would expect as the 'Guards' come to meet him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna start calling the Harem guards because, I have no idea what a harem is. In any case, here's the chapter.

"Why do I hath to go in alone?" Blue questioned as Red left him at the door to the closed pub. 

"Because, you can get more intel if you're on your own." Red explained as he walked back to the others. 

Chara gave Blue a thumbs up and turned to walk back into the forest. Blue was still terrified, but knew that he would need to get the intel thingy to help his friends and S-Prime with whatever they were doing. Slowly he brought his shaky hand up to the door and knocked softly on it. The fire elemental was quick to open the door as it was beginning to get dark outside. His flames sparked as he saw the child alone on his step smiling nervously at him. 

" _Come in young one._ " The elemental instructed opening the door wider. Blue followed him and was directed to sit at the bar again, " _Where are your friends?_ " 

"Uhm, I think they'ewr sthomewhewr in the forestht." Blue smiled looking over to the door. The bartender began to scrub a cup as he watched the young skeleton look around the pub. 

" _And your guardian?_ " Grillby pushed. He saw as Blue stiffened a little before responding. 

"He'sth not hewre right now." Blue whispered looking down to his lap. 

" _He is still, here, right? Alive?_ " He continued. Blue shook his head and tried to stop tears going down the side of his skull. 

"M-my bwothewr'sth alive, but he isthn't awound." Blue continued. 

" _Oh. Um, what brought you here?_ " Grillby asked, reaching to press a button beneath the counter. 

"I'm sthupposthed to collect intel. What'sth intel?" 

" _Oh, intel? Uhm, it's, uh, this. Just give this to the first person to walk through that door and they'll take you to get intel._ " Grillby smiled handing Blue a notecard with the word intel scribbled on the front. 

"Oh, thank you." Blue smiled turning to the door. It opened and he got up to give it to the leader of the group. 

Undyne stared down at the card, confused as to why a child had given her a note card with intel written on it. She looked up to Grillby who motioned flipping it over. She did and began to read. 

**Blue: A child, nine years of age. No guardian and brother not nearby. Orphaned, but will not tell how. Friends left him on step to gather intel. Does not know what intel is.** was written on the back. Undyne frowned and bent down to the child. 

"Sure, I can get'cha some intel. Follow me." She smiled softly offering her hand to the child. Blue took it shyly and followed the guard out of the pub. 

"Whewe awe we going?" He asked. The poor thing sounded frightened. 

"To King Asgore. He can help ya out." Undyne explained speeding up a bit to get to the Capital before dark. 

"Oh. Isth he nicthe?" Blue continued. He was trying to stall so he could look for his friends in the woods. He couldn't find them, but knew they were listening when he heard a stick crack not to far away. 

"Asgore? Ha! The Fluffybutt is to kind for his own good! You'll be fine with him! I betcha he'll even find ya a new home, that is if he doesn't wantcha for himself!" Undyne laughed. Blue froze and tried to pull away. 

"I don't wanna new home! I got my brothewr and I wove him! I wouldn't jus leave my fwiends!" Blue cried out tugging on his hand to pull away from Undyne. 

"Kid, from what we know. Your parent or guardian is dead and your brother either isn't old enough to take care of ya, or he's not here right now. You'll need ta be put in the adoption program." Undyne frowned leaning down to lift Blue up before he made a run for it. 

"Nooo! I wanna go home! I wan Papy! Pu me down!" Blue yelled squirming in Undyne's grasp. 

"Papy? As in, Papyrus? I thought he only had his older brother. I didn't know he had a little one too." Undyne questioned, although she kept walking. The others were slowly trailing them through Waterfall now as Blue yelled as loud as his courage could muster. 

"I'm not fwom youw worwld! I'm fwom the Void!" Blue protested. 

"The Void? Ha, you've sure got an imagination. Lemme guess? You have a bunch of friends form the Void who're following us right now too, huh?" 

"Yesth!" 

"Uh huh, listen kid. Relax. You aren't gonna get hurt. Asgore's to nice. He'd probably just scoop you up and ask for the adoption papers." Undyne explained calming down from her laughing fit and adjusting Blue in her arms so he could get comfortable, "So is Blue your real name, or just a nickname?" 

"A... a nickname," Blue frowned, "becausthe of my bwue magic." 

"Wow, do you give everyone a nickname based on their magic color?" Undyne asked, sensing the kid was warming up to her. 

"No... mosthly jus the Sthanthsesth. Other than yourths. He named himsthelth Daddy." Blue giggled. He thought that it was the most obvious thing in the multiverse. 

"'Sanses'? As in, there're more than just my Sans and Papyrus?" Undyne questioned. 

"Mhm, I'm a Sanths and my big bwothewr isth a Papyrusth." Blue explained with a smile. He brought up two small, blue bones and began to play with them. He made them have a 'war' and couldn't decide which one should win. Undyne laughed and knocked on the door to the castle. 

"Whoa. How'd we get 'ewre stho fasth?" Blue asked as he was put on the ground. 

"I'm faster when I'm not held back by a little kid." Undyne laughed, "Hey, Asgore! I got a little kid out here, he's an orphan!" 

"I'm coming, I'm coming Undyne." Asgore called through the door. Several locks began to click and Undyne moved Blue back a bit before it swung open. Asgore stood in the doorway in a hawaiian flowered shirt and green shorts. His feet were covered by sandals and he was smiling wide down at Blue who immediately hid under his scarf. 

"No need to be shy little one. I am King Asgore, and you are?" Asgore asked offering his hand to the skeleton. 

"Mmm... I wan my bwothewr." Blue whimpered into his scarf. His eye sockets were still showing above the fabric, but they only held dim blue orbs. 

"Well, 'Mmm I wan my bwothewr' it is very nice to meet you." Asgore laughed. Blue made no move to correct the joke he very much hated to hear from his brother, but instead began to back up. 

Asgore only took Blue's hand and brought him in the door. The castle was awfully child friendly, unlike the rest of the universe, and seemed like it was an adoption center in itself. Several bedrooms, each one with beds or cribs, along with toys of course. Blue didn't care about that, all he wanted was to get out of this guy's grip and off to his friends. 

"So, what is your name. In all honesty?" Asgore asked. 

"M-my fwiends c-call me Blue." Blue told the man shyly. He was obviously close to tears and wanted to leave. 

"Well, Blue, may I ask what happened to your parental guardian?" Asgore continued softly. 

"My daddy? I dunno. He went to da Lab one day and didn' come howme." Blue frowned, "My bwothew said that went away fow a bit and I'd see him someday." 

"Ah, and... may I ask where your brother is?" 

"Oh! He'sth 'aving anorhew timewine." Blue smiled. 

"Who told you that?" 

"My fwiends and Sth-Pwime." 

"Oh... well... I'm afraid to tell you, it sounds like they may be protecting you from the truth that your 'daddy' and brother may have... um... bit the dust?" Asgore didn't know how to break bad knews to a child. 

"Why woul' they bite a dead monsther'sth dustht?" 

"No child. I believe that **they** have dusted." Asgore elaborated bluntly. 

Blue immediately had tears in his eyes. His brother **and** his daddy, dusted? It was to much to take in. He got up and ran out of the castle, tears streaming down his face. Asgore wasn't able to catch him, neither was Undyne, but both were able to send a blow up text for Guards and sentries to keep tags on a young skeleton by the name of Blue. Prince and Daddy were included in recieving the message and quickly read it to the others. 

"A young orphaned skeleton going by the name Blue is running through the Underground with no guardian." Daddy read aloud. 

"IF YOU FIND HIM, BRING HIM STRAIGHT TO KING ASGORE AND BE GIVEN A REWARD, ASSUMING YOU DO NOT HURT HIM." Prince continued. 

" **The boy does not believe what others tell him as being an orphan, so do not bring it up. If he refuses to follow you, he may be picked up or drugged to be brought to the Castle. This has been sent to everyone important. (i.e. Sentries, Guards, Shop Owners, etc.)** " The brothers finished together. 

"What has that kid gotten himself into now?" Red asked walking out of the forest to begin looking for Blue. The others were quick to follow. 

"I dunno, but he'd most likely run to the forest to look for us, no?" Chara agreed. The others quickly began fanning out over to the forest, after giving each other numbers to call if they found him. 

Red searched the left side of the forest, listening to echo flowers and hearing Blue crying and wishing into them. 'I wish my daddy were alive.' One cried. 'I wish I could see Papy soon.' Another said. Red quickly spoke into them to throw off other guards or sentries trailing him. He soon heard a thump and went running towards it. All he found was Blue's scarf, left on the ground with no sign of him running or falling to the ground. It was like he had vanished like the sentimental objects did. Red quickly grabbed his phone and dialed Chara's number. 

"Hey, uh Chara. We have a problem. Now it's the person attached to a sentimental object disappearing... Uh huh, I found Blue's scarf but not the kid himself... Ya, I'm coming... Wait, whaddya mean you found his boot? There are no tracks this way! Hold on, I'm getting another call." Red hung up with chara and reanswered his phone to hear Daddy yelling into the phone. 

"I dunno how, but this kid somehow found my vest and vanished! All that's left is one of his boots! Like he didn't even walk away, no footprints no nothin'. Maybe he's coverin' them?" Daddy exclaimed. 

"Possible, but I dunno. He's nine, and no master escapist. He can't even get away from his brother's tickle attacks." Red responded honestly, "I found his scarf and Chara found his other boot. Something fishy's going on and I don't like the _crab_ he's doing" 

"Eeeeeey, nice. Rendezvous time?" 

"Yup, call your brother. I'll call Pap-K and Chara. Meet back at the castle in twenty minutes with what you found." 

"Dido, later." 

Red made the calls and began walking back, looking over the scarf for any clues. All he found was an Error code hidden in one of the folds of the cloth. Weird...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this is long or short, but all I hope is that it is good enough to be called a chapter to a book. Any way, chapter after next is switching over to Team Two and what they're going through in their timeline. Bye!


	5. A Meaningless Void With Nothing to Give

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio depart from Underlust and back to the Void. They don't know what they'll say to Stretch, what with his brother getting drunk AND going missing. What they find is something surprising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad that a few people have read this story. It is definitely a bit out of my comfort zone with cussing and profanity, but there are weird people in the world. So, ya... that's about the only section with profanity, according to my notes on visited AUs... Uh, time to get started.
> 
>  
> 
> AU the other team came from: Baby blasters by KeetahSpacecat at A03. 
> 
>  
> 
> Link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5378657/chapters/12423164

"Well, no one found him, but we each found possessions of his. What's going on?" Red asked looking at gloves, boots, and the scarf that everyone found. 

"DO YOU THINK THE SENTIMENTAL ITEM THIEF COULD HAVE STOLE HIM?" Pap-K asked. 

"Why would they do that?" Chara grouched. 

"I SEE WHERE MY COUNTERPART IS GOING. BLUE DOES NOT BELONG IN THIS TIMELINE, BUT MANY WHO BELONG TO IT ARE ALREADY ATTACHED TO HIM." Prince elaborated. 

"Ya, but he's not a **sentimental object** , bro." Daddy exclaimed. 

"HMPH, WELL THEN, MAYBE HE IS BACK IN THAT VOID PLACE." Prince grumped. The others stared in awe as Prince had come up with a possible answer. 

"Or someone found him and covered their tracks. Maybe they spread his things out to make it look like he had been around. I was covering his tracks while I looked by speaking into echo flowers that he spoke to." Red frowned. He wouldn't put it past the timeline. 

The five all sat on the snow of Snowdin Town, thinking of what their next move could be as to finding their friend. How could he vanish, especially into thin air like it seemed he had? A portal opened behind them to the Void and they heard a scream of pure bliss from inside. Looking back, Red saw Blue chasing F-Prime in a new pair of sneakers and heavier gloves. He was even wearing a new blue scarf that seemed to be emitting oxygen. 

"Blue!" Chara yelled jumping into the Void. She was out of sight within minutes. 

"Well, I guess it's time for us to leave. Oh, Daddy. Did you find anything weird in your vest when you found it?" Red asked, looking back towards himself. 

"Uh, yeah. I found this weird code strip that says Error on it. There wasn't one in Blue's boot though..." Daddy trailed off as he handed the code and Blue items to Red and Pap-K. 

"THANK YOU, OTHER BROTHER. IT WAS NICE TO MEET YOU ALL!" Pap-K called stepping into the Void. 

"G'bye weirdos. See you never!" Red called as he stepped in himself. 

In the Void Red found that Blue had been tackled and pinned to the ground by a hugging human. He was squirming to get out a Chara's grasp, but when he called for F's help they just giggled and went to 'talk' with the Prime brothers. 

"Blue, what the hell were you thinking? Running off to the Void without telling us!" Red yelled grabbing the skeleton from Chara. 

"I dunno how I got here. I justh woke up and I wasth herwe." Blue said. 

"And why does your new scarf have an oxygen tank in it?" 

"Becausth Pwime sthaid that we get ta go ta spacth nextht!" 

"W-what?" Red blurted. 

"Not exactly all of you. The teams will be rearranged. I promised him he could go to space with Stretch and Pap-K, but we have yet to decide on a human to go with them." S-Prime called out from his conversation with Chara. 

"IT WILL MOST LIKELY BE RANDOMIZED!" P-Prime exclaimed looking happy. 

"Did you retrieve the missing sentimental object?" S asked pointedly. 

"No. You said to find and--" Red was cut off by a portal opening and the second team jumping through with burns and ashes on their faces. 

"Papy!" Blue yelled rushing to the second team and looking his brother and friends over. 

"I'm fine li'l bro. That AU was just a bit much to handle. Y'know, those kids can really blast when ya needa _blast away._ How was your AU?" Stretch joked trying to get the little one to smile. 

"Did you get the item?" S-Prime called. 

Undyne stepped forward and held up a long red scarf, dotted with burn marks. Blue strings shot over and grabbed it, hanging it up to high for the others to see. Blue's sockets went black and he scrambled backwards, tripping over his brother, when he saw the strings. 

"Whoa, Blue what's wrong?" Chara asked walking over to the child gently. Blue only began to shiver and tears formed in his sockets. 

"No more, no more. No strings. No more. Not Papy. No more." He sobbed grabbing his skull. 

"Bro, bro. What's wrong? Look at me bro, everything's alright. What's wrong?" Stretch asked grabbing the skeleton. 

"No more. No More. Please **no more!** Stop. No more strings." The skeleton yelled out, moving as far back from the Prime brothers as he could. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO THE PIPSQUEAK?" Fell barked, bending down to see the shivering, sobbing mess of a child. 

"I dunno, he's never done this before." Stretch mussed rubbing his brother's skull gently to calm him down. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

_White. White and blue was all the young skeleton could see. His soul was engrossed in blue strings, threatening to shatter should the other get angry with him. All Sans could do was struggle and yell for him to stop hurting his friends. He never did, and when Judgement Hall came, and his older brother turned, Sans could feel himself yanked out of the void and shown to his brother. **They were being forced into fight.** _

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Blue had passed out a while ago. Everyone was simply chatting now, explaining the Universe they went to, and what had happened. It was surprising to hear about the two skeletal children living with the flame monster. 

"One of them had PTSD. We actually sat through one of his episodes when we tried to take his brother's scarf. Gee that kid burned us bad, who knew some squeaky toy would set him off?" Undyne exclaimed laughing, "You know what he went through was kinda like what happened to Blue... maybe he has PTSD too?" 

"No, my bro's never acted like that. I just don't get why he was yelling about Blue strings... he's never seen any right?" Stretch mussed. S-Prime seemed to stiffen up when Blue's fit was at full blow. He made a mental note not to use strings to grab stuff when the kid was around. 

"What was that yelling of 'Not Papy." Nothing ever happened to you, right Stretch?" Chara asked. 

"Not that I remember..." Stretch trailed off, trying to think of anything that may have caused it. 

"WELL OBVIOUSLY HE REMEMBERS SOMETHING. I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE ONE TO ALWAYS REMEMBER THAT STUFF!" Fell yelled. Blue began to stir and the others looked over to him. 

Blue was quick to start scratching at his soul as if something was gripping it. He had been crying while he slept and now the others saw that his core was shining as if it were being forced. Stretch got up and hugged his younger brother. 

"Bro, you're alright. I got'cha. It was just a bad dream." He whispered, "Wanna talk about it?" 

"B-blue strings... around m-my soul. I...I-I...I had t-to. I had to--" Blue cut himself off as he began to sob into Stretch's hoodie. 

"Shhh... it's okay bro. I got'cha. You don't have to talk 'bout it. Only if you want ta." Stretch soothed moving back to sit with the others while holding his brother. 

"Uh, Blueber- Blue. Can you... draw your dream?" S-Prime asked gently. The skeleton shook his head and hid in his brother's hoodie, "Alright, well. Time for new AUs. Remember. Bring the sentimental object back." 

Portals once again opened. Everyone fell through, gear falling with them. As Pap-K looked around he saw: the Swapped brothers, obviously as they would not let go of one another, and Frisk-F. Everyone quickly grabbed the falling equipment as they couldn't breathe and began to suck in the oxygene. Frisk-F was the only one who truly needed it, but the others were used to breathing and were happy that three tanks fell; Blue already had one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A PTSD attack. I couldn't help adding that in with the plot I'm going for. Honestly I have PTSD too, but I kinda exaggerated it here.


	6. A World of Starfilled Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beautiful world, WONDROUS! Why would anyone want to leave? Oh, right... monsters were banished here by humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Outtertale. The PTSD scene from last chapter was actually a scene on LoverofPiggies Tumblr, the memory, for Ask Error Sans or somethin. Link here: http://askerrorsans.tumblr.com/tagged/errortale/chrono
> 
> Outtertale is by @Outertale: http://outertale.tumblr.com/

It was beautiful. The stars, sparkling above everyone, illuminating them just so, but shadowing faces. Everyone was simply looking around, not noticing as another human walked up behind them, with a knife. They attempted a slash, a miss, but it still cut the hoodie Pap-K was wearing. That only enraged him more. 

"You're not supposed to be here." The human frowned using their knife to point at the whole group. 

"You know it's really not nice to kill." Frisk-F spoke up. The human looked straight at them. 

"Oh. Oh! This is priceless! Where'd you come from? Huh? Underfell?" The human laughed. Tears came to their eyes, and the others began to wonder if they were insane. 

"Actually, yes. I am from Underfell." Frisk smiled, standing up slowly. Blue was staring at the human with big eyes, and they seemed to be examining him and Stretch as well. 

"Uh... hold on, don't tell me... um... hrm... oh! Underswap!" The human exclaimed. They were definitely insane. 

"That's right, kid. Care telling us--" 

"Kid? I am no _kid_ I am a young adult. And my _name_ is Frisk." Frisk bellowed, cutting Stretch off. 

"Alright, _Frisk_ We have to think of another name for ya." Stretch frowned. The teen seemed enraged. 

"Another name? No way! Why don't you another death?" They yelled throwing the knife at the brothers. Stretch teleported himself and Blue easily, and sent a blue bone through the child to ensure no movement. 

"Th-that wasn't nice!" Blue yelled, it seemed his lisp was going away, "It's not nice to throw a knife at strangers! We wanna help your timeline! And... and... _and_... s-sorry." 

Frisk stared at the small skeleton. They all seemed harmless enough, but they still didn't want to trust them. One was covered in dust, another looked like Flowey had taken over their brain, and then there were the two opposites... with one pouting at being held... cute~. 

"Um... Mr- Er- Mrs- uh... T-teenage F-frisk? Can we g-give a... a nickname to go with your universe?" Blue asked shyly. 

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu--" 

"None of that language here, **kid** " Stretch laughed as he teased Frisk, "So are you Toriel's **Kid** or are ya a full **goat**?" 

"uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude you." Frisk finished looking at Stretch with a death glare. 

"Sure, I'll be a piece of fudge. Just give me the ingredients to make a 5'8'' thing of it." 

"Papy stooooooop!" Blue yelled shoving his older brother. Stretch only laughed harder. 

"Listen, what're you here to 'save'?" Frisk asked. 

"I APOLOGIZE FOR THE IRRESPONSIBILITY OF MY FRIENDS. MY NAME IS PAP-K AND WE ARE ALL HERE TO HELP ANYONE FIND SOMETHING THEY HAVE LOST THAT IS EXTREMELY SENTIMENTAL." Pap-K explained. 

"So you could help me find my locket? And help Sans find his dad?" The human asked. 

"UH... WE CAN HELP ON THE LOCKET. FAMILY MEMBERS... AREN'T EXACTLY PART OF THE DEAL." 

"Mmm... alright, two days. That's all I'm givin ya. Follow me to learn about the Overground. Spaceground? I dunno, just follow me." Frisk frowned, walking through the group and down the path. 

"What are those?" Blue asked pointing up at the stars. Frisk looked up and smiled. 

"They're balls of gas and matter called stars." They explained. 

"Can we call you Star?" Frisk-F asked. 

"Uh... ya, alright. Star it is. Welcome to Snowdin... I have no idea how there is snow here, but just go with it. You should know where everything is, Waterfall, Hot Lands, New Home are all easy to find. My locket wasn't on the paths though and I'm not allowed to stray through the constellations." Star seemed awfully bored. 

"THIS IS A WONDERFUL NEW PLACE STAR. IT IS CALLED SPACE?" Pap-K asked. 

"Uh huh... hey, why're you covered in dust?" 

"OH... I WAS... HOPING YOU... WOULdn't ask. My... brother... he... he was dusted in my arms." Pap teared up, and Blue was quick to run and hug him. Stretch didn't seem to mind. "THANK YOU... BLUE. YOU ARE OH SO NICE." 

"I'm sorry about your brother. It must have been horrible to see." Star frowned. Pap nodded, but continued walking on. 

"Well, I think you can leave us here, Star. We know what to do now. See ya in a while." Stretch smiled. Star gave him a fake smile and trudged off. 

"Well then. Time to look!" Frisk-F sang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know a thing about TBH soooooo.... like... um... ya. If you know more about it... uh... could you like leave a comment down bellow about it? I'm just like bad at this, I just like the characters in it. Heh heh.


	7. Every Line Has a Problem, Even A Small One Can Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is that little skelly seeing? He's finding stuff quick and keeps saying something about the Errors showing the way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know a thing about Outertale. Help, please! Or you will have very inaccurate chapters.

Blue saw something curled up in the snow. It was peaking out a bit, but the others hadn't seen it. He broke away from Pap-K and walked over, bending down to lift the object out of the snow. Taking off his small glove, Blue felt along the Error Code which resulted in a large shock up his ulna and him falling back. 

"Ouch! Woah... what... what is that stuff?" He asked pointing at the trees and along the snow at nothing. 

"Hey, bro. You alright? What just happen--" Stretch halted his statement as a faded 'Error' flashed in Blue's left eye. The others saw, as well as a nearby passerby who quickly shoved forward to examine it. 

His sweater had yellow sleeves and a blue torso with two yellow stripes. His blue shorts had one yellow stripe and he wore white slippers with yellow stars on them. The grim expression on his face only grew more grim as he saw the others around him. A young human, a lazy Papyrus, an energetic baby-bones him, and the dust... covered Papyrus. Weird. 

"Hi, the name's Sans. This kid has an Error in his eye socket. Why?" The Sans stated quickly as Blue looked at him with wide eyes. 

"Why is the word Errar all over you?" Blue asked confused. 

"The word's Error bro." Stretch told him. 

"You have it too Papy. Everyone does. Why?" 

"Listen, kid. Something's wrong with ya. How 'bout you come to my lab and we can try to fix your eye socket." The Sans explained. 

"B-but. I don't know who you are. None of us do, and Papy says not to trust strangers. Plus, we're looking for your Frisk's locket!" Blue stood up and looked around, closing his right eye to enhance the words. 

"Oh! Follow me, I think I know the way to it!" Blue smiled jumping to a nearby meteor belt and following an invisible path. 

Stretch was quick to jump after his brother as he tripped and fell on his knee before his second jump. The others followed and soon they were making their way along the belt following a nine year old. Frisk-F caught up with him and the skeleton yelped at all the Errors written on the child. Frisk caught his arm before he fell off of the space rock and steadied him. 

"What's wrong Blue?" They asked. 

"You look so... _different_. Like there are a bunch of words all over you. It's scary." Blue explained calming himself. 

"That's weird, I wonder why that is. Maybe that error in your eye?" The human mused as they jumped to another asteroid. 

"What error? You have all the error thingys on you. Do I have them too?" Blue asked. 

"Just one. In your left eye, uh... this one." Frisk pointed to their left eye. 

"Huh. Oh, we're near the locket. This way." Blue smiled making a sharp left turn and jumping to a remote piece of land. He walked over to a bush and brushed aside and Error Code to reveal the locket. 

"How'd you know it was..." 

"I followed the red words." Blue stated as if it was the easiest thing in the world. The others jumped over to the area and stared at the golden locket in his hand. The universes Sans walked up to him and made to grab it. Blue stopped him and the skeleton pulled his hand back at the words flying at him. **Error Error Error** the attacks read. Blue didn't comment on those as he began groping around. His eyes were filled with the word error and he couldn't see. 

"Bro, why'd you attack him!" Stretch scolded taking his brother's sleeve and grabbing the locket. 

"I d-d-d-d-d-did? W-w-w-w-why-y-y-y-y?" Blue's voice was extreamly glitched and he fell to the ground, still groping for something to appear. 

"Kid, what's wrong with you?" The unnamed Sans asked. 

"I-I-I-I-I-I D-d-d-d-don't-t-t-t kn-kn-kno-o-o-ow." Blue whimpered. All he could see was black and streaks of blue that looked like the strings, "Pa-a-a-a-p-p-p-py, I w-w-w-w-w-a-a-a-na go-o-o-o h-h-h-h-om-m-m-m-me!" 

"CALM DOWN, BLUE. YOU NEED TO BREATHE UNTIL YOU CAN... SEE AGAIN?" Pap-K soothed making his way to Blue slowly. He took off the tattered hoodie his brother used to wear and put it around Blue and hugging the small skeleton. The others watched as errors surrounded the two in one big tornado and slowly began to disperse. 

"It's scary." Blue whispered to Pap-K, "You're the only one I see without errors and it's scary." 

"SHH, BLUE WE ARE HERE FOR YOU. EVEN IF YOU CANNOT SEE EVERYONE THE SAME, WE CAN HELP YOU." Pap-K promised. Frisk and Stretch nodded quickly. Blue only began to cry harder as the portal opened below everyone. 

" _Not the Void._ " Blue whimpered to himself as they fell through. 

Everyone looked up to see Blue scrambling back and summoning an attack to throw at S-Prime. Stretch tried to stop him, but was thrown aside as an attack rushed forward at Prime. 

"Woah Blue, what's wrong?" Prime asked dodging the attack. 

"Y-y-y-y-ou know exactly w-w-w-w-w-what's worn-n-n-n-ng," Blue yelled, "Error!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning this so early, but I had a dream about it and my dreams tend to come true.


End file.
